Rules
1. Goal * Reduce your opponent's Health to 0 by destroying their chosen Leader located in their Base. (Note: You will need to keep track of your Leader's Health. You can use something like a d20 or tally marks on a pad of paper, but it is recommended that you use the Leader Tracker pdf attached at the end of page). So, how is this accomplished? Read the following steps. 2. Required Materials 3. Layout 4. How to Read a Card/Card Types * In D.O.O.R. Keeper (DK), cards are the key components that represent your armies in battle. There are several categories that each have their own purpose and function listed as follows. 4-1. Field * In a game of DK, the Field (broken into the Main Field and Side Field) is where you will command your troops, summon artifacts, and engage in heated combat with your opponent(s). 4-1-1-1. Base * 1 Territory is selected to be your Base. This card is played face up off to the side (see Layout) and must match the Element of your Passive Leader which is played face-up on top of the card. This Territory produces 1 Power Token each turn. 4-1-2-1. Active and Passive Leaders * Active (AL): Automatically played as the first card in Legion 1. Even though it is not a Unit, it occupies a Legion Slot. During your End Phase, this card will save any unused Power Tokens equal to its level. To save a Power Token, place it on either your Base or on a Territory Card under your control. Leaders can move in any direction but have only 1 Movement. * Passive (PL): Automatically played as the first card in Legion 0. Even though it is not a Unit, it occupies a Legion Slot. During your Production Phase, this card will Produce Power Tokens equal to its level. To produce a Power Token, place it on either your Base or on a Territory Card under your control. Passive Leaders have Health and Power which are equal to the card's level, but they're Health starts at 10. To increase a Leader's level, pay Power Tokens equal to its next level during the Level Step (see 7-1-4). Once a Passive Leader's Health reaches 0, you lose the game. A Passive Leader cannot leave/transfer out of Legion 0. Legion 0 cannot leave the Base. Leaders can move in any direction but have only 1 Movement. 4-1-2-2. Orders * Attack: Order a Legion under your control to engage in a Skirmish with an enemy Legion that is within range as determined by the corresponding number of tiles around your Legion (1 tile radius = Melee, 1+ = Ranged) and the direction indicated by the Direction Arrows of Units within a Legion. ** Sneak Attack: If you order a Legion to attack an enemy Legion from a direction that the enemy Legion does not have a corresponding Direction Arrow pointing to, the Attack is considered a "Sneak Attack." This does not award any specific bonuses but is a key term specified in select card effects. * Counter: In response to an enemy Attack Order, order a Legion under your control to engage in a Skirmish with an enemy Legion that is within range as determined by the corresponding number of tiles around your Legion (1 tile radius = Melee, 1+ = Ranged) and the direction indicated by the Direction Arrows of Units within a Legion. * Movement: Order a Legion under your control to move tiles equal to the highest MVNT value of a Unit (or Leader) in the direction indicated by the Direction Arrows of a Movement Type Unit within the Legion (see 4-3-2). * Conquer: Take control of an unoccupied Legion that you are either currently occupying or moved across during a Movement Order this turn. * Summon: Pay the respective cost of the card and play the card on the Field. If the card is a Unit (or Legendary Monster), it is placed at the end of Legion (on top of the card pile for the Legion). If the card is an Artifact, place it in its respective zone. If the card is a Construct, play it on a Territory Card in a row under your control (you do not have to control the entire row to play a Construct). * Transfer: ** The following costs only 1 Transfer Order: *** Move 1 card in a Legion under your control to another Legion under your control. *** Move 1 card in a Legion under your control to another Legion under your control in exchange for 1 card from the latter Legion to be placed in the former Legion. *** Arrange all cards within a Legion under your control in any order. ** The following costs X Transfer Orders where X is greater than 1: *** Move X cards in a Legion under your control to another Legion under your control in exchange for X cards from the latter Legion to be placed in the former Legion. Babasia, like many other realms, is home to an entire host of strange and mythical creatures. By making an offering to the various deities of the Elements, you can bring these mythical creatures to life and command them in battle. Not just from Babasia, but from any conceivable realm. 4-1-3-1. Legendary Monsters (LM) are summoned using either specific Sacrifice Materials, which are the Units listed on the card, or generic Sacrifice Materials, any Unit, equal to the card's Power rating. Cards used to summon a Legendary Monster are QT'd (sent to the Exile Zone). 4-1-3-2. Legendary Monsters (LM) do not become Exhausted after using all their Skills, but they cannot use the same Skill until all other Skills have been used. '4-1-3-3.' The number of Legendary Monsters (LM) you can play depends on your Fealty count (the number of colors played indicated by the DK icon in the center of the card). If you have a Fealty of 3 or higher, you can only play 1 LM. A Fealty of 2 or lower allows you to play 2. If you have a Fealty of 2 or lower and your LM is not any of the colors you are playing in your deck, then you cannot play a second LM. *Ex.: If you are playing Red and White and have a White Legendary Monster out, you cannot play a second Legendary Monster unless it is White or Red. If you played Blue or Yellow, then your Fealty would increase to 3. 4-2. Resource Deck 4-2-1. Construct Types It's been said that battles are not won with troops alone. If one desires victory, they must control the land itself. Constructs are buildings and landforms that provide a key edge in battle, providing additional production each turn during the Production Phase along with significant card effects to utilize in your strategies. Constructs, like nearly every other card in DK, require Power Tokens (PT) to summon and are played on a Territory Card you control. You can only build 1 Construct per row and the Construct Capacity (how many Constructs you can build) of any Territory Card is 1. As an additional effect, Constructs are indestructible by conventional battle except for Legions equipped with a Siege Weapon (see 4-3-1). Constructs are broken down into 3 main types: Landform, Production, Fortification. While they all function the same way mechanically, each type specializes in different fields. Landforms will make use of the terrain itself and harness the power of Mother Earth herself. Production type constructs offer increased production, as the name suggests. Fortifications help to defend the land you've worked so hard to acquire and provide a stalwart point of attack for your Units as well. 4-2-2. Artifact: Trap Types Traps are set (placed face-down on its respective Artifact Zone) during your turn but can only be activated during your opponent's turn unless otherwise specified. * Constant: Triggers according to the rules of an OPT effect (see 11-1). * Equip: Place the card onto the target. Triggers according to the rules listed on the card. If not specified when the effect triggers, apply the rules of an AUTO effect (see 11-1). Destroy when the equipped target is destroyed unless otherwise specified. * Counter: Triggers in response to the conditions indicated on the card. Destroy after use. 4-2-3. Artifact: Enchantment Types * Constant: Triggers according to the rules of an OPT effect (see 11-1). * Equip: Place the card onto the target. Triggers according to the rules listed on the card. If not specified when the effect triggers, apply the rules of an AUTO effect (see 11-1). Destroy when the equipped target is destroyed unless otherwise specified. * Instant: Triggers according to the rules of an ENTER effect (see 11-1). 4-3. Unit Deck * Units are the fundamental combat resource in D.O.O.R. Keeper. Legions, a group of up to 5''' Units, are controlled by you, the player, through your Leaders via Orders. * Units belong to one of '''8 Elements (Lucent, Tenebrous, Aqua, Pyro, Mistral, Terra, Volt, Null) and have 3''' Classes (Army, Monster, Siege Weapon) which are then further broken down into '''4 Types (Health HLTH, Attack ATK, Counter CNTR, Movement MVNT). * A Unit can only be one Element, Class, and Type unless otherwise specified by their card effect. * Each Unit is summoned using Power Tokens (PT) like most other cards, however, their cost is broken down into Base Cost (minimum cost) and Total Cost (total of specific and generic cost) indicated by the PT's Element Icons on the side of the card. The white circles on the side of the card correspond to any Element PT while the circles with a specific Element indicate the number of PTs that must match the depicted Element. Non-matching type PT's can be converted for 1 PT each). * The card's Fealty is indicated by the color of the DK icon in the center and specifies which Color faction is belongs to. * Skills are located on the bottom left chevrons. Each Skill can only be used once and the card is exhausted once all Skills are used. An exhausted Unit is flipped face down until the end of your next turn and cannot be used until then. 4-3-1. Classes 4-3-1-1. Army 4-3-1-2. Monster 4-3-1-3. Siege Weapon 4-3-2. Types 5. Setup # Choose your Passive and Active Leader and Legendary Monster (face down) and place them in their respective zones. # Place your Territory Cards face down in any order and flip over one card to declare as your Base. Place your Passive Leader here. # Place your Hazard Tokens (Green +1 MC, Red + Status Affliction, White Sentry: 5 Power be attacked) on your half of the Field. # Place your Resource and Unit Decks next to the lower right corner of the Field. # Place your 6 Legion Pawns off to side for easy access. # Roll a d6 to see which player goes first. Highest number wins. # Begin Production Phase. 6. End of the Game 6-1. Defeat the enemy Leader * After getting past your enemy's defenses, enter their Base to engage in a Skirmish and defeat their Passive Leader (see 4-1-2) using a combination of Units whose Power is greater than said Passive Leader. ** 6-2-1. A Passive Leader can also be destroyed through card effects and Status Afflictions. 6-2. Run out of Cards * If your opponent is unable to draw anymore cards from either their Resource Deck or their Unit Deck, you win the game. ** 6-3-1. Once your Unit and or Resource Deck has run out, once per game, you can shuffle your Discard Pile and use it as your Deck (after separating it into your Resource Deck and your Unit Deck. 6-3. Card Win Conditions * There are cards in D.O.O.R. Keeper that have effects that allow you to win the game. If you are able to activate them, ignore the above steps. You win the game. 6-4. Defeat all your Opponents * While DK is traditionally played with only 2 players, so long as you have an even number of players, you can play with as many people as you want. A victor is decided only when all other players have been defeated by the above methods. ** 6-5-1. You can also play in pairs, in which case, card effects/abilities that refer to "you/your" apply to both you and your partner. Pairs must consist of 2''' people playing side-by-side. All other players must play in pairs as well. '''7. Gameplay * At long last, we are ready to start a game of D.O.O.R. Keeper! There are quite a few steps to keep track of at first, but if you remember the helpful acronym "P.O.S.E." (Production, Order, Skirmish, End), gameplay will be a breeze soon enough. 7-1. Phase 1: Production * 7-1-1. Draw Step: Draw 2 cards (can be any combination of Resource or Unit Deck. At the start of the game, each player draws 5 cards. The first player skips the Draw Step on their first turn). You can discard any number of cards once to draw up to that number of cards. If you have more than 7 cards during your Production or End Phase, discard until you have 7 cards in your hand. * 7-1-2. Produce Step: Produce Power Tokens (place PT's on your Territory Card(s)). You can also move Power Tokens during this phase to any other Territory Card). * 7-1-3. Refresh Step: Refresh your Leader's Order Count. * 7-1-4. Level Step: You can Level up either Leader once. 7-2. Phase 2: Order * 7-2-1. Summon Step: Spend Power Tokens to summon a card (each summon costs 1 Order, except Over Summons which cost 0 Orders and 0 Power Tokens). * 7-2-2. Transfer Step: Spend an Order to move a Unit between Legions or to a different position in a Legion (you can Transfer as many Units as you want so long as you have enough Orders). ** A 1-for-1 exchange between Legions costs only 1 Order, but a 1-for-X or X-for-1 where X is greater than 1 costs X Orders. * 7-2-3. Movement Step: Spend an Order for Movement and move your Legion any number of tiles equal to its Legion Movement minus the Movement Cost (MC) of the tiles you are crossing. Base MC is 1, plus the cost of the Green Hazard Token (Movement). Your Red Hazard Tokens don't trigger their Status Affliction if you enter them (except on Lucent Territories), only when your opponent does. You can also spend a Conquer Order at this point to take control of an unoccupied Territory. If you enter a Tile with a White Hazard "Sentry", you must engage in a Skirmish with it. Skills cannot be used on Sentries. The Sentry has 5 Power and can be destroyed by any Unit/Legion with sufficient Power. ** Skill Step 0: Apply any Skills or Effects in response to a Movement Order. 7-3. Phase 3: Skirmish * 7-3-0.* '''A Unit's Power is calculated using the "B.B.B." system: ''Base, Boost, Bonus.'' ** Base: A Unit's Power ** Boost: A Unit's Power after card effects *** Multipliers are first, additions/subtractions are applied second ** Bonus: A Units Power after applying their respective Bonus for their Type (see 4-4-2) * '''7-3-1. Attack Step: Spend an Order for Attack against target enemy Legion within Melee Range (1 tile radius around your Legion). ** 7-3-1-1. Skill Step 1: Apply any Skills or Effects in response to an Attack. * 7-3-2. Counter Step: Spend an Order for Counter against target attacking Legion (opponent). ** 7-3-2-1. Skill Step 2: Apply any Skills or Effects in response to a Counter. * 7-3-3. Damage Step: Attacking Legion totals the combined Power of all Units and applies damage to the first Unit in the opponent's Legion. If the first Unit is destroyed, remaining damage is applied to the next Unit and so on. Damage is equal to the Power. ** 7-3-3-1. Skill Step 3: Apply any Skills or Effects in response to Damage Step. * 7-3-4. Counter Damage Step: Countering Legion totals the combined Counter of all Units and applies damage to the first Unit in the Attacker's Legion. If the first Unit is destroyed, remaining damage is applied to the next Unit and so on. ** 7-3-4-1. Skill Step 4: Apply any Skills or Effects in response to Counter Damage Step. * Repeat for as many Legions as you want. 7-4. Phase 4: End * 7-4-1. Final Order Step: Spend any remaining Orders (except Attack) or save them. * 7-4-2. Save Step: Save any unused Power Tokens equal to the Level of your Active Leader. Their Element remains the same unless converted during your next Produce Step. 8. Status Afflictions * Just as how each Element has its own play style, each one also has its own unique effect. These can be inflicted either by a card effect or by entering a Red Hazard Token. 8-1. Red Movement Hazard Tokens (MCT) * Upon entering an enemy's Red MCT, the first Unit in the Legion that entered is inflicted with one of the following Status Afflictions. 9. Skills * Skills are the 1-2 (or 1-3 in the case of Legendary Monsters) one-off abilities that a Unit can use. 9-1. Exhausted * Once all their skills are used, a Unit becomes Exhausted (tapped) until the start of your next turn. What this means is that they cannot use any effects or add their Power to the Legion they are embedded in until then, but they can still be destroyed. * Since Legendary Monsters also have Skills but are not classified as Units, know that the use of the term "Unit" here applies to them as well. 10. Ability 11. Additional Rules 11-1. Effects * Arrow: Triggers once it enters the Field unless otherwise specified. * Clock (Once Per Turn): Can only be used once per turn at any time during your turn unless otherwise specified. * [Star] (Ability): Cannot be negated unless otherwise specified (See 10) Drown dos not effect a SE. * AUTO (Automatic): Effect is being applied constantly unless otherwise specified. * PAY: Pay the cost of the effect during your turn to activate it any number of times unless otherwise specified. * flip: Exhaust the Unit to active the effect. If the Unit is revived (un-exhausted) during your turn, you can trigger this effect again. * Conditional*: Any effect that begins with "if" can be triggered whenever the condition is met unless otherwise specified. * A card's effect (except usually Traps) can only be activated on your turn unless otherwise specified. 11-2. Protection * Cards with protection cannot be destroyed, removed from the field, affected by effects, etc. by whatever they are protected from. 11-3. Negate * Orders that are negated do not resolve and are considered to be "unsuccessful" but are still considered to be a used Order. A negated Summon Order sends the card to the Discard Pile. * Effects that are negated cannot be activated 11-4. Target * A chosen target cannot be changed unless otherwise specified. * Selected upon activation of the card's effect. '11-5.' Permanent *A permanent Skill is one that after being used does not cause the card to become Exhausted. If it is the second listed Skill, then after use, the first skill is refreshed. The permanent Skill cannot be used again until the first Skill is used. *Legendary Monsters' Skills are all considered permanent. 11-6. Tile * Tile refers to the basic geographical unit of the Field. Effects that refer to tiles refer to the Territory card on it, any Constructs, any Tokens, and any Legions/Units on it as well.